


Okay

by Amaradesro



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradesro/pseuds/Amaradesro
Summary: “Let’s talk about it next time, before making any rash decisions.”“Only if you listen,” Astrid said with a small smile, nudging her elbow against his side.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 37





	Okay

Astrid watched from her bed as Gothi made a paste from a few herbs on the other side of the room. This one was to help protect against infection. Some had already been put on the wound at Astrid’s side, but it had dried out since its application several hours ago.   
The room was quiet. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins had left after Astrid woke up and assured them that she was fine, which hadn't sounded too reassuring coming from the girl with blood splotched on the bandages wrapped around her middle, a raspy voice, and countless other scrapes and cuts all over her body. Despite this, they all expressed how happy they were to finally see her awake and filled her in on what had happened since she was out. Even Stormfly managed to peek her head through the window to chirp a hello.   
Then they all left her to rest. Hiccup, however, had been quieter than usual. His gaze had been casted downward the whole time, only looking up to quietly ask how she was doing.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m doing alright.”   
“Okay.”   
Other than that he had said nothing to her. Despite this, he stayed when the others left, sitting on a stool to the right of her bed, still staring at the floor. The only noise came from the occasional shuffle or bump from Gothi, who was still in the corner mixing herbs.   
She knew why he was quiet too. That made the silence even more unsettling.   
“You’re mad,” She stated, not bothering to look over at him. Hiccup didn’t respond for a moment, still staring at the floor. For a second Astrid thought he might not have heard her. But then he spoke.   
“Yeah.” He didn’t say it angrily, just… like he was tired.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah.”   
“Hiccup, really, I-”  
He turned to face her now, his expression looking exasperated, “I know, okay?” Hiccup turned back away, staring more intently at the floor.   
Silence for a few more moments.   
…   
Astrid decided to raise her voice a little now, which was difficult considering her dry throat. Hiccup needed to listen to her.   
“I really think we should talk about this, Hiccup.”   
“Well, I’d rather wait ‘till later,” he responded coldly.   
“No,” Astrid stated forcefully. “We shouldn’t save this argument for later, we should just get it over with now.”   
“Fine. Let's get straight to the point then. Do you know how incredibly stupid you were being? You could have been killed. And you just left for the island without telling anyone? We had a plan-”   
“No, you had a suicide mission, and everyone knew it.”  
“It was the only way, Astrid! And I could have made it; it was not a suicide mission!”  
“It was too!”  
“Then why did you do it? If you didn’t want me to carry out the plan because you thought it was a suicide mission, why did you do it? What makes it okay for you to try to pull off this plan when you told me not to?!”   
“I had to stop you from doing it!”   
“Then what difference would it have made?”  
“Because you can’t die! Berk needs you, Hiccup. Berk needs its heir. We can’t have you going off and dying on a hare-brained mission like this.”   
“Yeah, but…” Hiccup leaned forwards slightly and brought his arms from their crossed position upwards, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was uncomfortable. Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh then brought his hands to his face. His elbows were resting on his knees now, and his gaze was fixed on the wall at the far side of her room. He spoke quietly now. “You can’t do that, okay?”  
“You’re the one that made it so I had to do reckless stuff to keep you alive.”   
“But the point of me going is to make sure the rest of you don’t get killed instead.”   
“Doesn’t your dad always say ‘the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few’? I’m expendable, Hiccup, and I’m okay with that. If I have to die to ensure our tribe lives on, that’s okay. I mean, the ideal viking death is on the battlefield protecting their tribe, right? Berk needs you, and you can’t lead Berk if you’re dead. Though I’d rather not die because you come up with a stupid plan.”   
Hiccup subconsciously made his way closer to Astrid while she was talking. By the time she finished, he was practically sitting next to where she lay propped up on the bed, his left arm brushing her right. He spoke softly, still not meeting her eyes. “But I can’t do it without you. Any of it. If you died.. I- I just need you here, with me. I…” His voice dropped off, not finishing his sentence. “Let’s talk about it next time, before making any rash decisions.”   
“Only if you listen,” Astrid said with a small smile, nudging her elbow against his side.   
Hiccup smiled back. Silence ensued.   
The boy next to her managed to shift down a bit on the bed, and leaned his head over to rest on her shoulder.   
Astrid was quiet, taking in what he had said. What he had meant. She looked over and saw Hiccup staring at their hands, which were lying close to each other. His pinky moved over a little to lie over hers. She moved her hand over a little more, and Hiccup gently took more of it in his.   
She said in a whisper, “Okay”.   
Gothi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for holding pinkys. It's so soft and nice.


End file.
